The Tyrant Gladiator
by Power Master
Summary: Learn of how brave and strong gladiator became the corrupted and power-hungry warlord of Decepticons.


**_'I am... Megatron...'_** narrated Megatron, **_'Before I became the leader of Decepticons, I was once the gladiator and warrior from the past. I joined the Gladiatorial Combat due to my demolishing ability, strength and might. I fought many battles fierce and determined to live on, without sparing one of them alive... But...'_**

For days, months and years, the nameless warrior fought against tens to hundreds gladiators for surviving and battles. He swung his mace and swords against them, and sometimes blocking and dodging the blasting and swing swords and maces against him. He threw them aside, before shooting on their bodies and heads or slicing, slashing and striking them down. He turned and encountered the last purple Cybertronian Warrior to face with.

The last warrior charged in and started punching and kicking against The nameless warrior, who dodged the attacks for few times and jumped over him. The nameless warrior grabbed his head, and thrown the warrior to distance. The nameless warrior charged at the last warrior, giving him hard punches and kicks on the chest, limbs and head. The nameless warrior unsheathed his sword, pierced through his last opponent's chest hard. The nameless warrior dropped the last warrior to the ground.

The spectators cried and cheered happily and wildly, seeing the nameless warrior had won the battle.

"That ladies and gentlebots," Announcer said, "That's the last round for our D-16! Now to finish him off! Go, D-16. Finish that fool off!"

D-16 nodded his head, turned to his back, preparing to finish his opponent's life off. He held his mace up high, preparing to strike. The last warrior turned away from D-16, knew his time has come to an end...

"Why do you now turn and face me?" D-16 asked.

The last warrior huffed, "What's the point? It's not like you care about me. After all, we've been fighting on the battles against each other. It has always been the same. Nothing change. You can count on that. So finish me off. At least, I had my moment..."

D-16 looked surprise and shock, hearing of what the last warrior had said. He continued, "My moment of being independent and smart are not worth to be sacrificed for the fools who do not understand it. But this... I knew it has to be... I knew of what I'm fighting for. I'm trying to gain supports. So, that I could end my enemy's life for good..."

D-16 was surprise, as he had some thoughts to think about for the moment. All he thought of... was to survive and kill anyone that stands in his way. But he never thought of it until today... The warrior wants to make difference, and thus he did...

D-16 held his hand in front of the last warrior, who looked surprise and shock of it. He took D-16's hand. D-16 helped the last warrior stood up. Spectators were in shock and surprise. They booed at him for

"Tell me... Why?" D-16 asked, "Why do you wish to make difference?"

The last warrior scoffed, "It's simple... I'm really sick the most is Sentinel Zeta Prime. He claimed to be a Prime, but a Prime should think of other. His methods and governing the Cybertron had led us to ashes and destruction. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of somebots to be mistreated."

D-16 was in motivated and touched by his words. The last warrior continued, "I want to put the end of that scum. Hoping for someone who got some guts to fight him. I really do hope it's me. But it won't happen. I guess."

D-16 shook his head, "No... Your words and action spoke the truth. I too became aware of it. I... I'm no longer wish to serve some fools, who treated us like we don't exist. And therefore... I will not stand by this any much longer, my warrior. I too wish to end Sentinel Zeta Prime. I wish to change the world as well, to bring true order for this world."

The last warrior smiled in impress. Before he could do anything, he got his back zapped for few times. D-16 was in shock. Before he could do anything, he got himself zapped and electrocuted. Both D-16 and the last warrior dropped to their knees on the ground...

The crowds booed at D-16 and the last warrior, for showing weakness to each other. They had known since D-16 and the last warrior joined the gladiatorial combat, but the crowds always thought of them as mindless warriors until they shown the sign of weakness.

The Announcer approached to D-16 and the last warrior. He electrocuted them with his stun gun on both of them hard and electrified.

Announcer snarled in anger, while attacking and torturing both D-16 and the last warrior, shouted: "You, pathetic and excusable barbarians! You were supposed to kill each other, not hugging and caring for each other! All of you are useless! You were all just nothing but mindless robots. You all don't think! You fight and obey! That's what Sentinel Zeta Prime's rules are about!"

Announcer was about to give another electrocuted on his gladiator, D-16 grabbed the Announcer's hand tightly. D-16 slowly rose up, while twisting his enemy's hand hard and quick. CRACK! The Announcer shouted and yelped in pain.

D-16 glared at the announcer. He growled in anger, using his sword pierced through the Announcer's chest hard. D-16 had grown tired of being abused and used. D-16 thrown the announcer aside to the ground hard. The crowd were in silent, after watching how D-16 murdered the announcer.

D-16 growled in anger, before he speaks: "Cybertronians! Do you still think of me as a fool?!"

The spectators remain silent, after they had saw what D-16's attempt on the announcer.

D-16 continued, "I think not! Then, allow me to explain why I killed him! Do you even think of us?! Do you even show a pity and care for them?! You don't because Low-Class like us are unworthy to you! But guess what?! You are mistaken! I, obey to no one! Sentinel Zeta Prime claimed Freedom is our rights?! If that is true, then are we having this stupidity caste in the first place?!"

The crowds muttered and mumbled of what D-16 had said, realizing that Sentinel Zeta Prime was not who they think of him. Throughout of years had been passing by since the end of Reign of the Quientessons, Sentinel Zeta Prime settled and built the new order and government to be certain that there will no betrayal.

"Then, come and join me, my friends and allies!" D-16 shouted in anger, "It is time that the world knows who or what they are dealing with! It is time to let Sentinel Zeta Prime that we, Low-Class Cybertronians have intelligent, emotions and strengths! Millions of Cybertronians are not worth to be sacrificed for his cowardice! If he truly is our Prime, then show some pity and kindness to the fallen warriors! But he did not! Therefore, I..."

D-16 realized, he has no name but numbers. He smirked, as if he remembered something worth for him.

"I, Megatronus, shall be the one," Megatronus shouted, "To lead you and my fellow comrades for the better world! A world where we be finally equal! Not fake as Sentinel Zeta Prime's! No matter the cause! I shall show the world that action speaks louder than words. He shall listen to our reasons!"

The crowds shouted and cheered happily and wildly, and even the gladiators, including Soundwave, Shockwave and the tall and muscular black robot with five wing blades had watched how the event goes.

The last warrior slowly stood up, looking at Megatronus, who turned to his back. He smirked, "Nice going, Megatronus. The name's Barricade."

Megatronus shook Barricade's hand, as he commented, "Barricade. I owe everything to you. From now on... I will be no longer be mindless drone. I shall do what I can bring peace and order to Cybertron."

Barricade smirked, "Be my guess, Megatronus. No one's stopping you. After all, you are the one to lead them."

Megatronus smiled, "Then, I shall. I will bring the new age upon Cybertron. I promise you."

Megatronus turned and raised his left hand up, making the crowds go wild and loud. His revolution for Cybertron... has begun...

* * *

**_'Barricade had moved me. And thus... I finally obtain my intelligence. My emotions. And my independence,'_** narrated Megatronus, **_'Therefore, I built - my revolution... I built - my strength... I built - my order... I recruited most of the Cybertronians to my side, and such as Soundwave, Shockwave, Barricade, Onslaught and his Combaticons, Lockdown, Airachnid and more. I have gained the Cybertronian's trust on me, as their leader, and I shall and will bring Cybertron to new age. But one thing needs to be change...'_**

Megatronus fought hundreds of Alienated Beings from the galaxy and even the gladiators, and gave the speech to the spectators after he defeated his enemy to the ground.

'I must win Blackout's trust. He was the only one hasn't been impressed. And I will make that happen, by my spark!'

The next day, Megatronus approached out to the arena for another battle. The crowd cheered and went wildly for their champion.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Megatronus the Fearless is once again summoned for the latest challenge!" Second Cybertronian Announcer said proudly, "And this time, not only will he be partnered with our latest gladiator, but both competitors must beat our newest beast in the arena to see who will be the one to stand and who will be the fallen! Everybody, meet Soundwave!"

Blackout the black muscular and bulky came out from the arena. He then glanced at Megatronus. Megatronus smirked.

"May the best gladiator win, Blackout." He said, "Let's see what you're made of."

Blackout nodded his head, "Will do, Megatronus."

Megatronus and Blackout turned to the front, prepared themselves to fight.

Cybertronian Announcer smiled proudly, "Now let us introduce to our newest beast. This creature is the largest and powerful from the Jungle Planet. Cybetronians! I give you: Gorag!"

The ground opened very large. The large hand appeared and slammed on the ground to pull the creature up and out. The creature revealed to be a giant ape-like with sharp-teeth and furious and demonic look. He then roared loudly.

"What the heck?!" Blackout asked in shock. "What the heck is that?! I had never seen something so big as Nexus Prime!"

Megatronus scoffed, "Size does not matter. If I defeated this creature, I can finally prove my worth to Cybertron. The world will know my might and determination. Mark my word, I will defeat this beast."

Blackout's left hand transformed into Gatling Gun, smirked, "Then, you won't mind if I go first, Megatronus."

Blackout charged out, firing his gun at the Gorag The Gorag cannot feel the pain as he was about to smash on Blackout. Blackout dodged to his left. Gorag's hand slammed on the ground, causing powerful vibration in pushing him away.

Megatronus then fired his canon at Gorag's face and eye. Gorag roared in pain as he turned and glared at Megatronus. The monster turned his attention to Megatronus as he was about to smash him. Megatronus managed to escape but jumping further backwards as fast as he can, just before the monster's fist hit on the ground. Causing shock wave and blasted Megatronus even more backwards until he hit on the wall. Megatronus recovered from the wall as he glared at the monster.

In his Cybertronian Helicopter Form, Blackout flew around high and low, firing and blasting at the Gorag. It did not feel any pain. It searched him around of his surroundings. It tried to slam him down. But he managed to dodged and evaded while continued firing back at the monster. Blackout approached to the Gorag's leg.

He transformed into his robot form. He slammed on the Gorag's leg, but it felt nothing again...

Gorag tried to grab Blackout, but he quickly transformed into his helicopter mode and escaped. Megatronus transformed into his tank mode. He then fired at the monster's head with everything he had. Gorag looked down, in both annoyance and frustration. He slammed right on hi,. He quickly reversed his tank mode, back and away from his enemy while firing at it. Blackout flew around on the monster, firing on the monster's head.

The Gorag roared in anger, slamming its fists against his chest for few times. It slammed on the ground hardly, causing a large shock wave against Megatronus away. Blackout flew from Gorag's bottom, flying towards its head, preparing to fire. It smacked Blackout to the ground.

Blackout transformed back to his humanoid form, and laid on the ground. Struggled to get up, he could only stared as the monster is about to slammed on him with his fist.

During that moment, Megatronus appeared and hold the monster's fist tightly with his bare hands. He pushed the monster's fist back as hard as he can while screamed painfully and fiercely. Blackout was in shocked to see it. Megatronus continued to stand on his ground while held the Gorag's hands tightly but unfortunately, the monster is too strong. Forcing Megatronus to stand down, as his one leg to bend.

Blackout shook his head, knew that Megatronus cannot hold his ground much longer. Blackout transformed into his helicopter form, flying up to the sky and targeted on Goreg's head. He planned to do it... but decided to fire at the monster's vulnerable spot. Blackout fired on Gorag's left eye. It roared painfully. It stopped his punching on Megatronus, who looked both tired and exhausted.

Blackout fired on Gorag's right eye. Both of its went blind as the bat. It started to rub its eyes gently, hoping to receive its lost vision.

Blackout transformed into his robot from, and landed in front of Megatronus. Megatronus looked up and stared at Blackout, who is approaching him. He held his hand in front of Megatronus. Megatronus was surprise, but nodded, understanding of what Blackout it doing.

Megatronus grabbed Blackout's hand. Blackout pulled Megatronus up to his stand.

"I acknowledge your strength and assistance." Blackout commented.

Megatronus nodded his head. He then turned his attention to his enemy while Gorag still recovering from his injuries.

"It appears we have found his weakness. If we target on our opponent's eyes furthermore, then we may have a chance to damage or destroy his head through his mouth for good. Blackout, do you have powerful device to destroy that monster?" Soundwave nodded his head. Megatronus then smirked, "Excellent. I will provide some fire cover and distraction while you destroy that monster's head."

"Acknowledge, Megatronus." Blackout nodded his head.

He transformed into his helicopter mode, flying straight to the top. Megatronus transformed into his large tank, firing at the Gorag's eyes for few times.

Gorag screamed in pain. Blackout, flying in midair, charged towards the monster. He launched the missile. They then entered Gorag's mouth. It felt sick and weak. Its stomach rumbled hard, and its head vibrated. It screamed in pain. It poured the orange watery out from his mouth just. It landed on the ground, right in front of Megatronus.

"All Hail Megatronus!" Megatronus cried and gave one final blast at Gorag's head.

With the blast on its head, Gorag fell to the ground. It is dead. The crowd cheered and went wild for Megatronus. Megatronus approached to the dead monster. He jumped up and landed on Gorag's back.

"Once again! Megatron had won the battle again! This is the most spectacle event we ever had! Well done! Well done!" Second Cybertronian Announcer said proudly before he laughed happily. "Wait! Did I just said Megatron? I meant Megatronus! Folks! Sorry, for typo! I really need to be careful of that one."

The crowd did not care what Announcer had said. They continued crying and cheering: "Megatron! Megatron! Megatron!"

"The victory does not belong to me alone," Megatronus smiled and said, "But belong to the one I trusted Blackout! This victory belongs to me and my great warrior of Decepticons!"

The crowd cheered wildly and loudly for Megatronus. Blackout, Barricade, Lugnut and a group of recruits and gladiators came out from the gates and approached to their master.

"Tell me. Which one sounds better - Megatronus or Megatron sounds better?" Megatronus asked.

"MEGATRON!" The crowds cried.

"Then, listen carefully, my loyal audience and warriors," Megatron said, "Today and from now on, I am now known as Megatron! Today has proven that I had overcome the great beast, Gorag. Something that Sentinel Zeta Prime could not achieve such accomplishment! He had proven to be worthless and coward. And thus, our governments are cowards, corrupted and unworthy to fit as the rulers!

It is time to fight back! It is time to show them we are demanding our freedom and equality! It is our rights! They may think we have deceived the truth! But they are the one who deceived and ignored us! But we can no longer be ignored! We shall rise and fight! We shall show them what the true 'decent' is about! Decepticons, Transform and Rise Up!"

Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, Shockwave, Barricade and some of gladiators came out from the arena, cheered and cried out loud and wild.

Blackout raised his hand up high and cried, "All hail Megatron!"

"Megatron and Decpeticons Superior! Sentinel and Autobots Inferior!" Soundwave cried.

"All Hail Megatron! All Hail Megatron! All Hail Megatron!" Both gladiators and audience cried and cheered for Megatron.

Megatron stood proudly right in front of his audience, with his proud smile. He won thousands of Cybertronians in trusting and believing in him to bring new order to the Cybertron. He smirked, knew that he will be the new leader of Cybertron. With both power and supports of Cybertron, nothing can stop him and Megatron will be the new leader of Decepticons.

* * *

**_'Everything I had dream for... has almost come true... I finally gain the High Council's attention, and especially Sentinel Zeta Prime. I would finally give them my ideals and ways that their ways and time are over. The age of mine... The age of Decepticons shall take its rightful place. But I require some assistance in reaching my enemies' minds. And That is Orion Pax...'_**

Megatron won several battles and rounds of gladiatorial battles, gaining both spectators of Cybertron and High Council to him. He then met Orion Pax, who offered his assistance to him in helping and dealing with politics. Megatronus has interest of politics, hoping that his enemies listened to both of his reason and purpose. Once they did, he will become the Prime and create the proper order for the Cybertronians.

As his powers grow, so did his mind grew insanity and wicked for he sought for more power to control the world.

**_'But things did go as I had hope for... If it weren't for my friend...'_**

Few days had passed, Megatron and Orion Pax came before the High Council, where they gave the idea and negotiation. The High Council was in shock, hearing of what Megatron had said, which angered them much. Orion Pax took over, making High Council understand than the battling and arguing.

Megatron groaned in anger, turned back and away from Orion Pax, who turned back with his confuse and concern looks. Megatron shown his dark, angered and hatred look. He has lost his chance in becoming the Prime...

**_'Therefore... I began my war against my enemies... I will make them pay! I will destroy my enemies! I will become leader of Cybertron! I - Am - MEGATRON!'_**

* * *

Cybertronian Great War had begun...

Megatron led his army and forces of Decepticons in the war against the Autobots, across the world, blasting, destroying and slaughtering their enemies into pieces. The Decepticons had proven themselves to be worthy and powerful foes.

Within Darkmont, Megatron sat on his throne chair, waiting for the response from his team since he received the news about 'Impurity' Prisoner from Trypticon Space Station, and making sure that he is well-prepared for the battles.

_**BEEP!**_

Megatron looked up. The holographic screen appeared and revealed Soundwave.

"Report," Megatron asked angrily.

"Operation: Hostile Takeover is complete," Soundwave said, "We have gain the control of Trypticon Space Station's Computer Mainframe Sector. We await for your arrival, Lord Megatron."

Megatron smirked, "Well done, Soundwave. I will be there soon, Soundwave. Rest assure. The Autobots will be destroyed. They will be reminded of whom they're crossing at. No one can defeat Megatron!"

Megatron stood up and headed out for his warship. He was prepared to heading out for Trypticon's Space Station.

* * *

Within the Decepticon Warship, Megatron sat on his throne chair, watching on how the event went. Blackout and Barricade piloted the warship, along with four Vehicons coordinating and piloting the ship and the rest were in the bay, storeroom, armory and quarter-rooms, awaiting for Megatron's order.

The Decepticon's Warship continued flying through the atmosphere, along with some Decepticon Fighters and Seekers' Jet Forms, flying and guarding the warship for their targeting objective. They had have reached out to the space atmosphere where both Autobots and Decepticons' warships, fighters and flyers fighting and shooting at each other.

In front of the battlefield, it was the Trypticon's Space Station.

"It looks like we've got blocked," Barricade said.

Blackout turned to Megatron, who stood up from his throne chair, heading to the front, asked: "Lord Megatron? What is your order?"

Megatron narrowed his angry eyes, shouted: "Rammed them to pieces! We will not stop until we reach to Trypticon's Space Station! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, sir!' Decepticons shouted, turning back to their holographic screens, pressing some buttons and holographic touchings.

The Decepticon's Warship headed straight to the space battlefield between their forces and Autobots. The Battle of Cybertron continues...

**_'All shall feel the wrath and destruction of Decepticons and Lord of Decepticons himself,'_** narrated Megatron, **_'I am Dominator. I am Destroyer. I - AM - MEGATRON! All shall bow before my might and destruction!'_**

Main Casts:  
Frank Welker: D-16/Megatronus/Megatron, Soundwave, Gorag  
Steve Blum: Barricade, Second Cybertronian Announcer  
Noah Nelson: Blackout  
Dee Bradley Baker: First Cybertronian Announcer

Author's Notes:

That is tough one to figure Megatron's Origin. But now it's time for Optimus Prime's Remake Origin: Learn how and why he was considered to be a Prime in the first place from his Pre-Prime as Orion Pax.

References:

1) It was done during Transformers Prime: Rise of the Prime (First Version), but decided to change a bit from researching on Megatron's Origin from Transformers Prime and its counterparts: novels.

2) Originally, the battle against Gorag was Megatron and Soundwave, but since I'm done with Soundwave's origin, so he'll be replaced by Blackout.

3) Gorag is based on Goreg from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II.


End file.
